Un día como cualquiera
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Es un G&D... un poco triste. Un amor que nunca podra ser... ¿Encontrarán la verdadera felicidad?


Dedicado para mi queridísima amiga AndyWm (¡Lean sus fics!), me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero aquí esta, como lo había prometido.

_**Un día como cualquiera **_

_Fue un día como cualquiera_

_cuando la casualidad cruzo nuestras miradas._

_Donde mi destino fue quedar extasiada_

_con tus ojos, con tu rostro, con tu esencia._

Caminaba enojado entre los anaqueles de la biblioteca, nuevamente sus tontos compañeros lo habían molestado sobre su condición. ¿Cuándo la dejarían en paz¿Cuándo se darían cuenta que su padre y él eran diferentes? Le fastidiaba que leer las últimas noticias del "El Profeta" y que ellos se los leyeran en voz alta y enfrente de medio mundo y escuchar esas risas burlonas, lo hacían sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Extrañaba esos días en que su sola presencia, causaba expectación y veneración entre las mujeres. Y en los hombres causaba respeto y miedo… le agradaba cruzar entre ellos y que enseguida se sumieran en silencio. De eso quedaba poco, desde que su padre estaba en Azkaban le habían perdido el respeto y el renombrado apellido "Malfoy", ahora era sinónimo de burla y desprecio.

Empuño su mano y tiro fuertemente contra la pared amarillenta y húmeda. Ya no aguantaría más esa vida… deseaba dar vuelta atrás. Pego de nuevo contra la pared, sus nudillos estaban sangrando. Por suerte, la sra. ¿? Se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca y estaba completamente solo.

¡Te odio! –gritó sin poder contener su enojo y tiró de nuevo contra la pared. Escucho a sus espaldas un grito ahogado.

Se giró con rapidez, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos castaños que lo veían extrañamente con compresión. Nunca había visto ojos que reflejarán tantas cosas a la vez. Se quedo por unos instantes prendado de esa mirada, y su vista comenzó a descender a su pequeña nariz y mejillas llenas de pecas, a sus labios carmesí deseosos de ser probados… a su rojo cabello. ¿Había dicho "rojo cabello"?

¿Qué quieres Weasley? –pregunto de mala manera.

¿De ti? Nada, Malfoy –espetó con dureza. –Estoy buscando un libro de Pociones.

Comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros, ignorando la presencia de Malfoy. Pasaron varios minutos en donde al parecer por su expresión de molestia no había encontrado el título deseado.

Draco rió con aburrimiento. Despejo su rostro de los rubios mechones que cubrían su vista y se acerco a ella.

-Aquí no esta, así que te puedes ir largando a otro sitio –susurro cerca de su rostro. Se sorprendió como la pequeña Weasley no se había intimidado y orgullosamente había levantado el rostro.

-No me iré, la biblioteca es de todos los alumnos y tú…

¿Yo que? –pregunto desafiante, irguiendo su cuerpo notando lo bajita de estatura que era ella.

-Nada, nada Malfoy… después nos vemos –respondió con desgana y le dedico una media sonrisa. Se retiró del lugar dejando su dulce olor a jazmines.

Desde ese día "accidentalmente" se encontraban en la biblioteca, cada uno poniendo un tonto pretexto para hablarse hasta que un día…

¡Deja de seguirme Malfoy! –exclamó Ginny, adentrándose en el último pasillo. Desato su corbata y la guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

El día era perfecto para salir a pasear junto con sus amigos, pero tenía la mala suerte de tener tarea extra en Pociones, sabía que la razón de ese castigo era por ser una Weasley, y la última broma que su hermano y sus amigos le habían hecho "sin intención" al Profesor Snape, lo habían hecho enfadar tanto que se estaba desquitando con ella.

Él se fijo que nadie estuviera cerca de ahí. Estaba de suerte, todos se encontraban afuera y el último alumno que estaba ahí se había retirado en ese instante. Sonrió maliciosamente.

¿Segura que quieres que haga eso? –pregunto lentamente, tomando su cintura con un rápido movimiento, quedando solo a centímetros del rostro de la chica.

Ella lo empujo, tratando de soltarse de esos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban con un poco de dureza.

-No te niegues, si se que lo deseas tanto como yo –dijo bajamente, atento a cualquier ruido que le advirtiera que alguien se acercará.

-Malfoy ¿Qué quieres demostrar con esto? –pregunto Ginny, acercando su mano temblorosa al pálido rostro de Draco. –Admito que no he podido dejar de pensar que sentiría besarte… pero sinceramente no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Dejémonos llevar por el momento… por este momento, después pensaremos que hacer –respondió, besando sus labios como lo haría por los siguientes meses en sus secretos encuentros.

-

La pelirroja perseguía por los pasillos al chico rubio, no le importo en ese momento que alguien viera la escena. Tenía que aclarar una vez por toda su relación… era hora que se dijeran "adiós".

-Ya no nos podremos ver, Ron esta sospechando –decía Ginny, tratando de alcanzarlo. Tenían toda la tarde discutiendo su separación.

El chico de ojos grises, se detuvo enfrente y espero que ella llegara a su lado. Señalo la puerta del salón de Transformaciones, ahí podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

¡No podré continuar, sin ti! –gritó finalmente Draco, sujetándola de los hombros.

-Seamos honestos, tu te irás dentro de unos días… y yo me quedaré aquí, se que no me buscaras –dijo, evitando sus ojos.

¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que te vendrá a buscar, recuerda que habíamos acordado huir juntos cuando acabarás el colegio y…

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y movió la cabeza no creyendo tales palabras.

-Tu destino es casarte con Parkinson, a tu familia le conviene esa unión –dijo con amargura.

Draco la vio ¿Cómo se había enterado de su compromiso con Parkinson? Si era secreto, ya que aún no era tiempo de publicar esa noticia, y menos con su padre en juicio. No estaba dispuesto a acceder ante eso. Él se iría por un tiempo, alejándose de todos los problemas.

¡No me casaré con ella-replicó molesto.

-Es lo mejor, olvida que existió algo entre nosotros, que yo trataré de hacerlo –replicó sollozando, le costaba tanto decir eso.

-Pero Ginny…

¡Acéptalo! No lo hagas más difícil –suplicó ella, abrazándolo tratando de no olvidar su calida presencia, esa presencia que solo con ella había mostrado.

-Si, acepto… será la última vez que nos veamos.

Ginny lo vio con alivio y lo beso por última vez antes de irse. La dejó irse, no era necesario seguirla de nuevo. Ella había tomado una decisión y él la respetaría. Era por el bien de ambos.

_Hoy te has ido y yo pienso en olvidarte_

_y recuerdo el sueño que en mi mente creaste.._

_Tu y yo solos en el universo…_

_Bello sueño que se perdió con el viento._

Se despertó, sobresaltado por la voz de la aeromoza que les indicaba que dentro de unos minutos podían comenzar a abordar el avión. Le dolía la espalda tras pasar 5 horas esperando a que saliera su vuelo a Estados Unidos, comenzó a llover y la temperatura había bajado a 10 º C como sucedía siempre, aunque estuvieran en pleno julio. (N/A: Por experiencia propia les digo que hace un friazo, aunque estén en temporada de calor… yo me enferme (no sabía que hacia tanto frió), porque no llevaba ningún suéter y tuve que dormir en el aeropuerto la noche que llegamos jeje… )

Se estiro y bostezo, sabía que al subirse al avión caería dormido al momento de poner su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Se levanto y acomodo el cuello de su abrigo negro.

¡Ouch! –exclamó de pronto, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su rodilla. Bajo su mirada buscando la causa.

Un niño de unos 4 años y de grandes ojos verdes, lo veían asustado. Draco sonrió despectivamente.

¡James, te dije que no te separarás de tu madre! –regaño un hombre, de cabello negro y revuelto. Cargo en sus brazos al pequeño que comenzó a sollozar amargamente. –Disculpe, pero el niño es muy travieso… ¿Malfoy? –pregunto con recelo.

-Ja, al parecer me reconociste Potter –dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Deberías cuidar bien al mocoso ese… -se callo, y observando a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Amor, mi hermano acaba de llegar. Nos está esperando -dijo, sonriendo dulcemente a su esposo. Quito la sonrisa por unos segundos al notar con quien estaba Harry. Palidecio.

El no dejo de notar lo cambiada que estaba y su pronunciado embarazo. Su largo cabello pelirrojo lucía igual que la última vez que la vio.

¿Te sientes mal¿Es el bebe? –preguntó preocupado Harry, al ver la actitud de su esposa.

-No es nada, cariño –respondió, besando su mejilla. –Anda, que Hermione está desesperada por que mi sobrina no ha dejado de llorar.

-Si, y disculpa por el incidente –dijo Harry, tomando de la mano a su esposa.

Draco no dijo nada. Nuevamente, la veía como se alejaba sin poder hacer nada para detenerla. Al parecer había encontrado el destino feliz que tanto deseaba tener a su lado, pero era imposible.

-Draco, debemos tomar el vuelo –le dijeron a su lado.

-Ya lo sé, Pansy –respondió fríamente, mirando por última vez aquella chica que tanto había amado.

Ginny se detuvo unos segundos, se giró para observar como él se iba junto a la mujer que su familia le había escogido como esposa. Por lo menos ella había escogido al ser con el que pasaría toda su vida.

Sonrió tristemente, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su esposo. Ella a su manera era feliz, aunque nunca podía olvidar esa parte de su vida.

_Hoy a mi pesar solo puedo conformarme_

_con tu recuerdo lejano... con tu dulce sonrisa_

_con tu ausencia… que entristece mi presencia._

Fin.

¡Dejen reviews!

¡Amiga, espero que te haya gustado... aún con el triste final!

¡Ahhhhhh! Me querrán matar, lo sé… por primera vez me atrevo a no dejar juntos a DG ¿Pueden creerlo? Ni yo misma me la creo… ufff… ¡Draquito ven conmigo… prometo no hacerte sufrir como esa tonta pelirroja! Jajaja.

Este intento de poema lo escribí hace unos meses… Andy me ayudo a ponerlo un poco más presentable… si hubieran leído el que yo escribí ¡Esta horrible! Pero bueno, no soy escritora de poemas. Admito que lo escribí pensando en un chico –un largo suspiro causado por la autora… ¿aún después de un año puede una estar enamorada de un chico? La respuesta es… ¡sí- y bueno, al principio pensé en un fic de GH, pero como Andy es fan como yo de los GD le hice pequeñas modificaciones jeje.


End file.
